Rumplestilzkin The True Story
by Mel Barry
Summary: Syaoran is the king. Sakura is a miller's daughter. Remember this is the “TRUE” story of Rumplestilzkin (as told by me), so many things will be different. Might be mild violence.


Rumpleslitzkin – The True Story

Chapter One: In the Clearing

Adapted by: Mel

E-mail: LightofFaeries@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS nor the story of Rumpleslitzkin. They're owned by CLAMP and the Grimm brothers.

King Syaoran was tired of being a king. Being all day in the castle was stifling and listening to all his 'advisors' gave him a headache. He never followed what they suggested anyway. He was a good king, though he didn't know it. All his people loved him and his kingdom prospered. But he was tired, oh so tired. All he wanted to do was rest.

He rode along the meadow, letting the horse have his head and gallop at high speed. The wind whistled passed his ears and whipped through his hair. These were the times he lived for, the times he was free from earthly constraints. He felt that if he rode fast enough, he would leave all his troubles behind.

Suddenly he heard something. He cocked his head. It was laughter. How long had he ever done that? He brought his horse to a slow halt before getting down and walking toward the sound.

Peering around a tree, he saw a picturesque image. Two girls were sitting in a small clearing, talking happily. Around them were spread several platters of food. It was obviously a picnic.

Syaoran watched them silently as they chatted happily, laughing about this and that. He longed to join and forget all his troubles. They seemed so happy, though judging from their clothing and the simplicity of the food that they were no more than peasants. The king unconsciously took a step forward. 

And stepped on a twig.

The two girls froze. Both their eyes traveled to where he was standing. The look in their eyes turned from surprise to alarm. He waited for them to flee. 

Instead, one of the girls, the one with hair the color of honey in the sun, smiled a breathtaking smile and said, "Would you like to join us sir?" This was not what King Syaoran had excepted. He had thought they would go running away like deer before a hunter or at least bow to the ground and ask forgiveness for not recognizing him sooner. Then, with a start, he realized that they did not know who he was. He did not chose to enlighten them, instead accepted their offer eagerly.

The two girls scooted closer to each other to make room for him. He sat down, marveling at his first time in years sitting upon the grass. The girls happily included him in their conversation. Slowly, the King began to relax. Today, he would just be Syaoran, a wealthy merchant's son.

Syaoran thoroughly enjoyed himself. The girls did not fall silent whenever he spoke, instead they would add their opinion or laugh at certain things he said. He found that the girl who spoke to him first was named Sakura and the girl with her was named Tomoyo. They both had eyes that the king had never seen before. Sakura had emerald eyes that would sparkle and flash like the gem. One minute they would be pale like new spring grass and dark like pine the next. Tomoyo had soft lavender eyes that did not shift shades like her friend's, but one gaze from her seemed to read the soul.

Syaoran found that he learned a lot in talking to the two girls. They gave fresh perspectives to many of his ideas and they did it in a way that his 'advisors' could never do. 

Time passed swiftly until Syaoran realized that the sun had passed its zenith in the sky. He jumped up and bid a quick but sorrowful farewell to the two girls. As he turned regretfully to leave, Sakura grabbed his sleeve. He turned back to her, surprised that anyone would touch him without asking or fear. 

Sakura's beautiful eyes were all he could see for a moment. "Tomoyo and I have a picnic here every Saturday. If you would like, you could come to," she said with a brilliant smile.

"I would be delighted to come," Syaoran said, truly delighted. "Should I bring of platter of something too?"

Sakura dipped her head a little, "If you wish, though you do not need to."

Syaoran nodded, "Thank you for allowing me to join you." He walked back to his horse and got on. He rode slowly away, looking back until the little clearing was out of sight.

From then on, the king look forward to and went to the clearing every Saturday and found food and friends waiting for him. His servants and advisors marveled at the change in him. The king was attentive at every meeting when even his advisors were yawning. He made choices that benefited both the poor and rich. There were no rebellions and everyone was at peace.

A year after their first meeting, the king was riding through the meadow, on his way to the 'Little Clearing' as he had dubbed it. He was greatly pleased. The negotiations with Tusanians had gone well. Pretty soon, the King was hoping to sign a peace treaty with them.

As he reached clearing, Syaoran frowned. No one was there. Perhaps they had not come yet. Well, while he waited, he could have a look around at the village nearby. The King turned his horse around and headed back to the road.

Author's Notes: Well, that was the first chapter. I know it wasn't that exciting, but please review anyway!! (or e-mail me). Also, this story won't that much like Rumpleslitzkin. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!! I really would like some feedback on if I should keep going. This story was really just a whim, so I might not continue.


End file.
